


Говори со мной

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Тебе совсем не снится… это?"
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Говори со мной

\- Снова?  
Мейс сдавленно кивает темноте, но Гуэйра, слава богу, давно понимает его без слов. Всегда понимал – с самой первой встречи, когда безошибочно признал в чужом молчании острое желание двинуть по кое-чьей наглой морде и, конечно же, решил перехватить инициативу.  
Челюсть тогда долго болела. Истерзанные острыми зубами губы – тоже.  
Сейчас у Мейса болит все.  
Он с трудом размыкает сведенную челюсть, чтобы попросить стакан воды – по лицу градом льется пот, простыня липко ластится к спине, - но Гуэйра самым нахальным образом наваливается сверху. Оплетает по рукам и ногам гибкими, горячими, самыми крепкими на свете путами, не давая шелохнуться, и боль разрастается на мгновение до белого предела, ослепляя, оглушая, лишая остатков голоса и разума, чтобы спустя бесконечно долгий удушливый миг отхлынуть, сосредоточившись в запястьях и щиколотках.  
Мейс дергает рукой, но Гуэйра держит цепко. Не вырвешься. Совсем как…  
\- Давай полетим в Майами, - хрипло шепчет он на ухо, задевая шершавыми, непонятно когда обветрившимися губами мокрый висок. – Нет, не полетим. Поедем. Я знаю парочку заправок по дороге, и мотель, он славный, там такие хреновины со льдом на каждом этаже, помнишь, раньше были? Мы туда однажды закинули Ленни, чтобы не бесился…  
\- Слезь, - сипит Мейс, но Гуэйра мотает головой.  
\- Вот, а потом пойдем на залив, тебе понравится, там охрененно. Крокодилов нет, зато рестораны есть, их там готовят, прикинь? Со специями острыми и сладким картофелем, пальчики оближешь. А хочешь, пойдем в океанариум, я тебе мороженое с водорослями куплю. И надувной круг в виде конька, если сильно попросишь.  
\- Пусти…  
Слова царапают глотку, застывают на губах кусками затвердевшего, мертвого пламени. Неправда, что промары покинули Землю – вот же, у него внутри так ярко горит один, так полыхает, что легкие, должно быть, скипелись в кусок бесполезного мяса, иначе он смог бы сделать вдох, скинуть с себя Гуэйру, пойти и наконец напиться воды. О чем тот говорит? Лед, ах да. Лед.  
\- Пуст…  
\- Нет, в виде жабы. Это тебе месть будет за тот раз, когда ткнул мне в задницу рожком в Миннеаполисе, помнишь? Бля, я так хотел попробовать и твое мороженое, но нет, «охладись», «охладись»… Что, жалко было? Хрен тебе, а не круг. И попкорн я весь в кино сожру, мы ж пойдем в кино, да? На последний ряд, на «Звездные войны», их ведь еще где-то крутят. Или на Хичкока. Ну, знаешь, эта классика для полуночников по пять баксов. Обожаю ту фигню про птиц. Помнишь, мы влезли как-то в рубку механика, а там…  
\- Хватит!  
\- Ладно, ладно, не пойдем в кино, лучше в парк аттракционов, - сбивчиво тараторит Гуэйра, царапая обкусанными ногтями влажные ладони Мейса. – На автодром! Ха, спорим, уделаем всех мальцов? И на колесо обозрения – я договорюсь там с кем-нибудь, и мы типа застрянем в кабинке на самом верху эдак на полчасика… короче, нам хватит. А потом – на центрифугу! Охуенная штука, знаешь? Это когда тебя крепят, и ты кружишься…  
\- Да. Да, черт тебя дери, сука, да, я знаю, да!  
Путы.  
Кусок бесполезного мяса.  
Металл на запястьях.  
Путы.  
Путы, путы, путы…  
Он вздрагивает от хлынувшего в лицо яркого света и не сразу понимает: раскаленный груз уже не придавливает к постели.  
\- Так, - говорит Гуэйра, натягивая куртку. – Поднимайся, поехали.  
\- В Майами? Или в Миннеаполис? – Мейс запрокидывает голову, ударяясь затылком о спинку кровати, и смеется, пока на глазах не выступают слезы.  
\- Я говорил с психологом, нам ее выделили после всего…  
\- О, мы едем к психологу? – издевательски цедит Мейс, и не думая подниматься с кровати.  
Гуэйра с явным трудом справляется с собственным лицом. Смотреть на его муки – сплошное загляденье. Должен же здесь мучиться хоть кто-то, кроме Мейса, а? Это ведь будет честно? Честно?  
\- Мы едем в тату-салон. Поднимайся, иначе я тебе сейчас на хрен в челюсть двину.  
\- А я думал – свяжешь.  
\- Если надо – свяжу, - тихо говорит Гуэйра и садится на край постели, протягивая стакан с водой. И когда только успел налить. – Это ее идея была, с центрифугой. Не тащить тебя туда, нет, конечно. Просто упомянуть. Сказала, может сработать. Может, ты хоть проорешься, а не как сейчас. Ты же, долбоеб, ни за что не согласишься на прием сходить.  
\- Не соглашусь, - соглашается Мейс и жадно глотает воду. Утирает губы и бормочет: - Потому что…  
\- Потому что типа и сам сильный. Типа и сам справишься, как всегда делал. Нес ответственность за себя, за меня, и за того парня. Ага. Рассказывай эту хуйню кому угодно, только не мне. Давай, двигай.  
\- Что ты мне набьешь? «Долбоеб»?  
\- Нет. Другую штуку. Полезную. Про долбоеба и так по твоей роже все ясно.  
\- Какую?  
Гуэйра чертыхается и лезет в карман куртки, швыряет в него смятым листком.  
Кто-то, похоже, не терял времени и поработал над своим бесноватым почерком. Хотя кто тут еще бесноватый, думает Мейс, рассматривая четко, каллиграфически выведенные буквы.  
\- Тренировался, - озвучивает он очевидное.  
\- Тренировался. Это ж… для тебя. Должно быть красиво.  
No more глядит на Мейса с листка, и он комкает тот во все еще влажной руке, сминая аккуратные слова, заставляя их исчезнуть с глаз долой. Жаль, память так же быстро не исчезает.  
\- Ну и дурак, - спокойно говорит Гуэйра. – Я тебе их все равно набью.  
\- Где?  
\- Здесь, - он наклоняется и ловит кончиками пальцев скачущий на запястье Мейса пульс. Опускает их на вторую руку. – И тут. По одному. Очень удобно будет.  
\- Кому, придурок?  
\- Всем, - огрызается Гуэйра, убирая ладонь. – Покажешь мне средний палец – и по руке сразу ясно будет, отъебаться от тебя на самом деле или как обычно.  
\- В смысле – как обычно? – ледяным тоном интересуется Мейс.  
Гуэйра скалится и отбирает у него пустой стакан. Вертит в пальцах, кусая губы, и Мейс чувствует, как злость медленно угасает, сменяясь привычной ноющей болью.  
\- Когда я говорю «хватит» - это значит «хватит».  
\- Когда кому говоришь? - Гуэйра поднимает на него воспаленный взгляд, и Мейс делает глубокий вдох.  
Хотел бы он знать.  
Чертову Крэю и его душегубке. Еженочным кошмарам. Боли.  
Себе самому.  
Стакан опускается на тумбочку, гудящая голова – на подушку.  
\- Пожалуйста, говори со мной, - шепчет Гуэйра, сцепляя пальцы в замок. – Говори, придурок. Шли меня нахуй, ори на меня. Только разговаривай, пожалуйста.  
\- Ненавижу луна-парки, - хрипит Мейс, закидывая руки за голову. Они немного дрожат. – Знаешь, как я блевал на горках в четвертом классе?  
\- Нет. – Кровать скрипит, проминаясь. В щеку тычутся потрескавшиеся губы. – Расскажи.  
Вот еще, думает Мейс. Дурак он, такое рассказывать?  
\- И океанариумы. И пляжи. И надувные круги, и дешевые мотели. Психологов особенно ненавижу. И мороженое со сраными водорослями! – Мейс понимает, что кричит, но уже не может остановиться. – И просыпаться каждую ночь, скуля как сука! Заебало! Иди ты на хрен со своими татуировками! Думаешь, они помогут? Какого хрена ты их себе не набьешь? Какого хрена сам не подскакиваешь в три утра с воем, а? Тебя ведь так же раскатывало, так же выжимало, и ты орал, орал от боли, я знаю! Я слышал! Мы все орали, но слышал я только тебя! Почему, блядь, мне так плохо, а ты держишься как ни в чем не бывало?!  
\- Потому что тебе хуже.  
Мейс кусает губы и трясется, отвернувшись.  
\- И Хичкока ненавижу. И последние ряды кинотеатров, вечно там весь пол в гондонах. А один гондон еще и лезет лизаться постоянно. И попкорн ненавижу. Все ненавижу, - выдыхает он, прикрывая глаза обессилено. – Тебя только люблю.  
Гуэйра прижимается к его спине – тощий, горячий, бесконечно раздражающий кусок идиота. Неугомонный. Несгибаемый. Такой сильный.  
\- Тебе совсем не снится… это? – шепчет Мейс.  
\- Снится, - звучит после паузы. – Иногда. Редко. Раньше было чаще. Но потом тебя накрыло…  
\- И стало некогда спать, - фыркает Мейс.  
\- Стало не до себя.  
\- Прости, - выдыхает он, пытаясь выпутаться из цепкой хватки. – Эй, пусти. Пожалуйста.  
\- Это какая рука щас говорит?  
Мейс стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы и показывает ему оба средних пальца.  
\- Все равно не поверю.  
«И правильно сделаешь», - думает Мейс.  
Ему слишком тесно и душно лежать так, в обнимку. Заклепки на куртке Гуэйры колют поясницу, ладони шарят по груди, волосы щекочут шею. Хочется встряхнуться всем телом как пес, хочется отпихнуть настырного дурака, хочется еще один стакан воды, и открыть окно, а лучше – принять душ.  
Кричать от боли – не хочется.  
\- Короче. Четвертый класс. – Мейс теснее прижимается к Гуэйре, собираясь со словами и духом. – Была одна девчонка. Звали ее Мэри-Лу. Такая неугомонная рыжая дурочка, вечно лезла куда не просят.  
Он облизывает губы и быстрым движением просовывает руки под ладони Гуйэры, так, чтобы те накрывали запястья. Кожу на них теперь жжет, словно после свежей татуировки.  
Немного больно.  
И совсем не страшно.  
\- Я еще тогда понял – от рыжих мне в жизни одни проблемы будут. – Мейс прикрывает глаза, уходя от яркого электрического света в спасительную темноту. Она больше не пугает.  
\- Ясное дело, - важно раздается над ухом.  
\- Не перебивай. – Пальцы Гуэйры легко поглаживают запястья, извиняясь, принося привычный, правильный, желанный непокой. – Так вот. Однажды мы на спор…


End file.
